shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmo D. Cheshire/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Let is still know about as to just what Cosmo can do, but assuming since he was highly feared by the world government and let alone by all of the researchers break out in a cold sweat just at the hear of his name. However but what is seen that, Cosmo seems to be a well rounded warrior and fighter, being a form Cipher Pol. He is assumed to have a great amount of powerful and that can rival the skills of Logan himself. Due to the fact that he is a zoan user, he has a higher increase of his skills ten fold. He is highly acrobatically whenever it comes to fighting; he is able to land on his feet like a cat. He also has shown to be extremely sneaky and he is able to hide his own presences rather well. This was shown due to the fact that he is able to sneak up on anyone and scared them half to death. Due to the fact that his mind has been dangerously altered thanks to the nice drugs the men in the white coats injected in him, Cosmo’s own mind is highly unpredictable and as such he seems to have a great advantage against those in battle. He was able to observe several traits about his opponents and figure out most of their moves within a matter of minutes. Also he seems to have a way to read the stories of others, basically by seeing how they react to him. He is able to figure out what most of his are fighting for or such, thus why most of his opponents are scared of him. Cosmo has even observed several of that Hiroshi’s own mind and personality, thus why often he picks at him. Cosmo is able to read people and the environment around him. Weapons Main Article- Cosmo Jr. It would appear that Cosmo seems to use his dolly Cosmo Jr. as one of his main weapons, Cosmo Jr. had been through many different modifications by different numbers of inventors and even by Cosmo himself. Cosmo Jr. has many different traps within his own body, rather a unique. Cosmo Jr. had revealed to have several as to what he calls "breaths" in which he is able to breathe out or fire out a certain element or such. Cosmo Jr. also has several hidden blades within in him, as confirmed by Cosmo is that his doll seems to be made of highly endurable material, so no matter how much wear and tear it would go through. Cosmo Jr. will remain as if he can right off the toy line, this is rather how Cosmo Jr. is able to survive this long against an opponent. Other traps that have been have included: several poison-tipped darts such as knifes or needles, smoke bombs launchers in the arms in order to blind its opponents. The smokescreens can be made up of poisonous gas to serve a secondary purpose, a blade that unfolds from its abdomen, hidden scythe blades on his torso, hidden poisoned giant needle in it's mouth, a special flight mechanism that enables it to maneuver high into the air where it could bomb targets from above and hidden serrated-blades in each segment of its arms. Other than Cosmo Jr, Cosmo was seen always holding a cane in his hands. However it is unknown if it holds a special weapon or a hidden blade, but he had been shown to often seen spinning it around. Fighting Style Cosmo had never revealed to have a style of fighting, besides that of Rokushiki and Cosmo Jr. He had revealed one as of yet, but he was shown to be extremely fast and flexible. Devil Fruit Main Article- Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Bornean Cosmo had eaten a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a hybrid or full version of a Bornean cat. Like all of the other zoans in the world, Cosmo has shown to be able to transform into a hybrid or full version of a BorneanCat. Due to his years of experiences with Rokushiki and the life return technique, Cosmo himself is able to manipulate his size whenever in a hybrid form. He had shown to have increased his senses and is extremely light on his feet. Cosmo seemed to have increased his reflexes the most by eating this devil fruit; also he had shown to be able to claim different things with ease. He had shown to use his own tail as a weapon as well, using it as a third arm or such. Cosmo always seems to pop out of no where and this mostly is thanks to how light on his feet he, during battle he has an increase of strength and speed. Mostly often whenever he is seen, Cosmo has his tail out and he uses this tail like a whip and third arms. He had shown to be able to hold a sword in his tail with ease and even drag a grown man by with his tail. Also for combat purposes in conjunction with Rokushiki in order to make him a more lethal fighter, his combat abilities are boosted much more than an average Zoan-class Devil Fruit user. When used together with his underhanded tactics to make opponents drop their guard in front of him. Haki Cosmo had revealed that he is able to use haki, but it is unknown as to what type of haki he can use. But he was able to within the Haoshoku haki that Logan produced during their fights against the marines. Rokushiki Much like Lucci, Cosmo has complete mastery of Rokushiki, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Rankyaku Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Rokushiki hidden technique, Rokuougan, during his fights. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe injures to his opponents. With his complete mastery of Rokushiki, in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability, Cosmo like Lucci proved to be a resilient and formidable foe, fighting on an equal footing with any opponent and literally forcing him to exert every ounce of strength against them. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.'' '' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾, Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”'')- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(''黙秘, Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield''”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'''Tekkai Renda (鉄塊連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”'') this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'''Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. *'Rokuogan Renda' (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages